The world needs idiots like him for the smart ones to kick them in the
by Fizz the Great
Summary: Sherlock tells someone to shut up and then kicks the person in the... TITLE EXPLAINS IT ALL. If you're having a bad day, read this, everybody always have the same weakness.


"Okay, so I'm really out of ideas to distract you now, are you distracted now?"

The man growled and pushed in knife closer into Sherlock's skin. "No,"

And yes my friend's name is Sherlock I have no idea what his parent's were thinking.

I sighed. "Okay, well, I really wanted to distract you like you know do you like Harry Potter because Harry Potter is a very very good book series, like, have you read them yet? They're awesome. But then the movies are quite awesome too which reminds me have you watched that yet? Cause they were pretty awesome too and-"

"SHUT UP!"

I stopped talking. The man breathed heavily through his nose then hoisted the falling Sherlock up again so that his knife was directly pointed at his neck.

"Surrender and come with me, or this man dies," he pushed the knife further into his neck.

I gulped. Okay, Pokemon, think fast.

"Do you want my state of the art cockpit?" I asked.

The man's expression transformed from anger into confusion. "Uh, wha-cockpit?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have a state of the art cockpit,"

The man frowned. "I don't want to see your… state of the art…"

"Cockpit," I completed for him.

The man nodded to my statement. "Yes, that," he said.

I sighed in exasperation. "Well, I guess I'm out of ideas and WHOA, WHAT'S THAT!" I pointed behind him. The man turned, eyes searching the sky, looking for my invisible awesome whatever I wanted him to look at.

Without hesitating, I started sprinting forward. And rammed, straight into the man, pushing him off the cliff. I felt the wind rush through my fingers. For a moment, I thought I was flying. And then came the dropping sensation. The next few seconds kind of ended like the Hollywood Tower of Terror which sounded somewhat like this: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Along with a few swear words yelled here and there and somewhere along the lines of: "You really f*cked up this time, kid!"

Now I realized that he just called me a kid and I was about to yell back, "I'm a freaking teenager you son of a-"

However my thoughts were quickly dispersed when I realized that Sherlock was actually unconscious. So I have a guy that can't swim and a guy that can swim but is currently unconscious which roughly translates into I'm the only one able to swim and now we're all gonna die.

Technically we're all counting on Sherlock to wake up now which is a 1 out of 10 chance that he will. If you want me to rephrase it, this situation will kind of sound like this: SH*T AHH SH*T AHH SH*T AHH

That was exactly what I was thinking and saying until I crashed into the water. I stopped after the water went over my head because things kind of just sounded like this: SH*T SH*T SH*T SH*T BLUHSERERWE SH*T BEKUSFUER HELP SH*T BLURARYUE

SH*T, I thought again. And then a strong hand grabbed me and pulled me up.

—

I was hyperventilating until Sherlock told me to "shut the — up". And so I did. Then he went to go drag the dying dude splashing about in the middle of the ocean back to the bank. I was sure to stay a good distance away from him because he seemed to be radiating heat. Literally. I can imagine a halo of fire surrounding him as he stormed into the sea. Kind of like Naruto style however sadly the water did not evaporate when he charged at the man.

A few minutes later, bounty hunter guy laid at the feet of Sherlock and I as we stared back down again at his squirming body.

"Dude bro, you okay?" I asked. The man only replied with coughs of sea water.

"Well, that wasn't very nice to say," I said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes then stepped forward and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Who sent you?" He growled, face inches from the bounty hunter's. The hunter only shuddered as if traumatized.

Sherlock tightened his grip. "Who, sent, you?" He repeated again, teeth clenched. Just one look at Sherlock's eyes caused the man to gulp.

"Your mom," the man replied despite how much of a danger he is currently in.

Sherlock growled in frustration.

"F*ck you," the man said after that.

"Shut. Up."

"Your head looks like a cat's anus,"

"I said, shut. Up."

"I bet your parents were ashamed of you,"

"SHUT! UP!"

"No,"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sherlock kicked the man straight in the-

"F*CK!" The man screamed while grabbing his balls, "F*CK YOU OH MY F*CKING THING F*CK YOU,"

I stare at him.

"Well, he deserved it," Sherlock shrugged. I turn to stare at him. He started walking off.

"Whoa, wai-wai-what?" I yelled after him.

"I said he deserved it," he called over his shoulder. "The world needs idiots like him for the smart ones to kick them in the testicles."


End file.
